Family Problems
by Vultureeye75
Summary: Tamsin's sister, Mary, comes to town and brings trouble. Tamsin is also fighting her feelings for Kenzi. Can she get her girl or will her sister steal her away? Tamsin/Kenzi with some Bo/Lauren. I don't own any characters. Please support. Some smut, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Family Problems

 **AN: Hey guys. Thank you for all the support on Rizzoli Triangle. I will be making more chapters for that one but I wanted to make this one. Tamsin/Kenzi with some Bo/Lauren. Just to warn you I have not seen any of the 5** **th** **season so I don't know what is happening but I'm sad that it is the last season. Even though the series is coming to a close I will be making this one. It takes place in no particular time period. Tamsin's sister, Mary, comes to town and starts flirting with Kenzi. Tamsin loves Kenzi but doesn't know it yet. I will have some time zone skips but I wanted to make this one longer than most I have read before. I do not own any characters and there might be some smut, cursing, and violence. So enjoy and please review.**

The day started off so normal. Well, if you can call anything they do 'normal.' But Tamsin could not believe what she was seeing in front of her eyes. She saw her sister talking to everyone while she had a beer in one hand and a beautiful brunette in the other. The thing that got to Tamsin the most was the fact that the small brunette in her sister's arms was Kenzi. The small spunky human that she had grown quite fond of ever since her rebirth.

She could not think straight. She just wanted to go up to the small human and claim her for herself.

What? Why was she having these feelings?

Tamsin knew she was into women but she also knew that Kenzi is completely straight. So why was she having these weird feelings for the human?

"Uh. I need more vodka," Tamsin said to herself.

She was still trying to figure out how her sister found her after not seeing her for over 3000 years.

Earlier that Day.

Tamsin was enjoying her day off. She had had one hell of a week. She had to deal with Dyson telling her about the latest girl he took home and how he compared her to Bo. She also had to listen to the succubus talk about how great Lauren is and all that.

She just really didn't want to talk about love. She saw everyone around her being able to find love but she never could keep someone for more than an hour. The only person she knew that was not getting any loving was Vex but that was pretty obvious as to why.

She did note that Kenzi and Hale broke up but she thought that they would shack up in the crack shack by the end of the week.

The one thing she did not count on happening at all was an old familiar face showing up on her front doorstep.

Tamsin was sipping her bottle of vodka when she heard a soft knock at the door. She thought it was someone who got the wrong address so she ignored it. After less than a minute another soft knock.

The Valkyrie groaned and reluctantly got up from her couch. When she answered the door her eyes shot wide open. Standing on the other side of the door was her sister Mary. Her golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes matched Tamsin's eyes perfectly. They looked almost the same except Mary had softer features.

"Hey big sis," Mary said nervously. She fiddled with her nails and avoided looking Tamsin in the eye.

"How the fuck did you find me?" Tamsin growled.

"I … I was in town and heard that you live here so I thought … I would drop by for a visit. I haven't seen you for so long," Mary said.

"Well it was nice to see. Now goodbye," Tamsin said as she tried to close the door.

"Wait. I just wanted to spend some time with you," Mary said as she stopped the door from closing.

"Have you forgotten the last time we saw each other? You stole my girlfriend then dumped her after a week," Tamsin said angrily.

"I know and that was a mistake. I want to make things right," Mary said with a small smile.

"You had 3000 years to make things right," Tamsin said.

"I know but I was hoping we could try and reconnect. Maybe go to the local bar and share a drink or maybe catch a movie sometime. Or maybe something along those lines," Mary said.

"I'll think about it. Okay. Thought about it. No," Tamsin said as she closed the door.

That Night.

Tamsin stood by the pool table. She had beaten everyone that she had played and was getting bored. She had hoped Kenzi would join her. She was the only person who was even remotely close to her skill level. Everyone else just sucked.

She had been at the Dal for over an hour when she lots of chanting. She looked up to see Mary chug a full bottle of beer and place it down beside four other empty bottles.

"She looks a lot like you," a familiar voice behind Tamsin said.

Tamsin jumped a little. She then turned around to see the small brunette human smiling at her.

"A little jumpy are we?" Kenzi asked while laughing.

"I just did not hear you," Tamsin said.

"Yeah whatever. So do you know the hot blonde drinking machine over there?" Kenzi asked.

"Since when did you take an interest in women?" Tamsin asked, surprised that the human was eye balling her sister.

"What? I can admit when a girl looks hot. I was just wondering why you and that girl look like the Olsen twins," Kenzi said.

"That would be my annoying sister," Tamsin said quickly.

"Wait a damn second. You have a sister!" Kenzi said shocked.

"Yes I do now can we play some pool. I am tried of beating everyone in here and I would like a real challenge," Tamsin said as she moved to set up a game of pool.

"Only if you tell me everything about her," Kenzi said as her eyes wondered over to the blonde who had downed two more beers.

"Her name is Mary and she is my little sister. That is all you need to know," Tamsin said sharply.

"Come on. I want the juicy bits. Not the basic bullshit I can get off the net," Kenzi complained.

"I have not seen her in over 3000 years. So I don't really know what kind of shit she has gotten herself into," Tamsin said as she lined up her first shot.

She hit the cue ball and hit the rest of the balls. Two striped balls went into the pockets.

"Wow. That is a very long time not to see your family," Kenzi said.

"Says the girls who ran away from her family," Tamsin spat.

Kenzi winced at Tamsin's comment. The blonde woman knew how bad her stepfather had been to her but she didn't care.

"You know what? I don't feel like playing pool. I think I will hang out with the more fun blonde tonight. And not the stuck up bitch one," Kenzi spat before she walked away.

Tamsin watched Kenzi walk over to her sister and almost immediately Mary had her arm around Kenzi. Tamsin felt a few tears in her eyes.

"The fuck?" she said under her breath.

Why was she crying over Kenzi leaving? So what if she left to hang out with her sister. She did not care. Did she? She never really thought of Kenzi that way. Sure she saw how beautiful the brunette is. Who wouldn't? But she didn't know why she felt so shitty about Kenzi being mad at her.

The rest of the night Tamsin watched Kenzi and Mary laugh and share drinks together. She hated how they could easily get along while Tamsin had to fight to earn Kenzi's love. Wait! Did she just say love? No. She could not love Kenzi. Well, Kenzi could never love her.

She was a killer and a stone cold bitch. Kenzi is a sweet, spunky, adorable ball of energy. Urgh. Why could she not get Kenzi out of her mind?

Ever since she saw Kenzi walk over to Mary she could not get the brunette out of her mind.

"Something on your mind?" Bo asked as she and Lauren sat down beside her.

"Nothing that would concern you," Tamsin said.

"You're my friend so if anything is bothering you, you can tell me," Bo said sweetly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tamsin said as she took a big sip of vodka then went back to starring at Kenzi.

Bo followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at.

"I get it. You didn't like your sister being around Kenzi. Are you afraid that she will be more interested in her and not you?" Bo asked.

"No," Tamsin said quickly.

"You are," Bo said with an amused look on her face.

"Whatever. Wait. How did you know that she is my sister?" Tamsin asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Kenzi has been telling everyone all night. I think she likes having two of you," Bo said with a smile.

"I also think that her hormones are over active due to the alcohol. And she is acting as if your sister is you," Lauren explained.

"I love it when you talk all sciencey," Bo said as she kissed Lauren.

"I know," Lauren said.

"Thanks for the boring explanation doc but I think it is a bit more complicated than that," Tamsin said sadly.

"You are jealous that Kenzi is hanging out with someone else," Bo said with an amused look on her face.

"No. It is not that. It's something else," Tamsin grumbled.

"What was that? I could not hear you," Bo said as she leaned in closer and put a hand up to her ear.

"I said it is something else," Tamsin said louder.

"Oh my fae! You like Kenzi," Bo said with a massive smile.

"No I don't. I just don't like her hanging around that weasel of a little sister of mine," Tamsin said as she glared at her sister.

Mary and Kenzi were laughing at some stupid jokes as they continued to drink. Tamsin could tell that Kenzi was going to have a massive hangover in the morning.

"I think there is more to it than that," Bo said.

"Yeah. Tell us," Lauren said as she and Bo leaned in.

"You guys really want to know?" Tamsin asked them.

"Know what?" Dyson asked as he sat down at the bar stool beside them.

"We were asking Tamsin about why she likes Kenzi," Bo said.

"Who wouldn't like Kenzi? She is very likeable," Dyson said.

"No. I didn't mean like that way. I mean she loves her. Or as Kenzi would say lurrves her," Bo said.

She and Lauren both laughed at the joke.

Dyson released a loud howl. He had a giant drunk grin on his face.

"Damn partner. I never knew you would go for Kenzi. I thought Bo would have her hooks into you," Dyson joked.

"Hey," Bo said annoyed.

"Well I happen to like her hooks. And many other things about her," Lauren said as she got closer to her girlfriend.

"Thank you," Bo said as she kissed Lauren.

"So tell us about your love for Kenzi," Dyson said with a goofy grin.

"I never said I love her," Tamsin said defensively.

"But you never said you don't," Bo said with a pointed finger.

"Ah. How many times do I have to say it? I am not in love with Kenzi," Tamsin said.

She really hoped this conversion would end before she admitted her true feelings to everyone and herself. She didn't want to get attached to Kenzi and then have her sister swoop in and steal her. She hated how Mary did that last time.

"So you just like her?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. I mean no. No I don't," Tamsin said quickly.

"I think you just said yes," Bo said as a smile slide across her face.

"I heard yes," Dyson said.

"I heard it too," Lauren said.

"It was an accident," Tamsin growled.

She quickly chugged the rest of her vodka and moved to leave until she saw Kenzi and Mary make their way over to them.

"Hey Tam Tam. How's it going hot stuff?" Kenzi asked.

She was clearly drunk. She could barely stand up and she kept leaning against the bar for support.

"Hey short stacks," Tamsin said softly, her eyes quickly darted toward Mary.

She had one hand on Kenzi's shoulder. Mary pulled Kenzi a bit closer to her body and smirked at her older sister. She had about to inches on her and Mary had slightly bigger breasts than Tamsin.

"Hey sis," Mary said. She hissed the s in the word.

"Bo-Bo. How are you and doctor hot pants?" Kenzi asked with a happy drunk smile.

"We are good. I see that you meet Tamsin's sister," Bo said happily. Bo held Lauren's hand and stroked her thumb across the back of Lauren's hand. Lauren smiled sweetly at her girlfriend and leaned in to give Bo a soft yet loving kiss.

"Aw. You two are so adorable together," Kenzi said.

"Hey. What about team Dyson?" Dyson asked in a mock hurt tone.

"Yeah you guys were adorable when you two were together but I like having another human around," Kenzi explained.

"Please she is a doctor. So she knows what areas of the body need the most attention," Bo said as her eyes flashed blue.

"That I do. Now if you guys will excuse us. I think someone needs to be fed," Lauren said as she pulled Bo closer to her.

"Have fun with that," Dyson said to the two women as they walked out of the Dal.

"Great. Now I will never get to sleep with those two Jack rabbits going at it all night," Kenzi complained.

"You can stay at my place if you want," Mary offered.

She glanced at Tamsin and had an evil smile curl around her lips.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't really know where you live so I can't," Kenzi said politely.

"You can stay me, Kenz," Tamsin said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Dyson wagged his eyebrows at Tamsin. A dirty thought came into his mind. He would probably be thinking of that dream for the next week or so.

"Thanks Tam Tam. I would love that," Kenzi said as she tightly hugged the taller woman.

Mary glared at her sister. She wanted to take Kenzi away from Tamsin but Kenzi for some odd reason wouldn't go with her. Mary didn't care if Kenzi fell for Tamsin but she wanted to have first grabs at the human. She heard that Kenzi had never been with a woman before and Mary wanted to make sure she was her first. Tamsin could have her after that because she knew her sister could never compare to her in the sex department.

"No problem," Tamsin said, as she returned the hug but not as tightly.

"Could I have some air now, please?" Tamsin asked.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I forget how hard I hug sometimes," Kenzi said softly.

She adverted her eyes from connecting with Tamsin's.

"It's okay short stack," Tamsin said softly.

She rubbed her hand gently up and down Kenzi's arm.

Kenzi looked back up at the Valkyrie and starred into her emerald green eyes. Her icy blue eyes sparkled, as she got lost in Tamsin's beautiful eyes.

 _What? Did she just think that Tamsin's eyes were beautiful? Damn it Kenzi. Get a hold of yourself before you do something stupid. Tamsin does not like you like that plus you are not into women. You should have never drunk so much. Now you are going to do something that will chase her off. Damn it. Next time think before you drink._

Tamsin watched, as Kenzi was lost in thought. She loved looking into Kenzi's icy blue eyes. They for some reason calmed her even when she was going through her rebirth. Kenzi had always been there for her and she started to fall for the small human. But she could not tell Kenzi. She did not want to ruin their friendship by admitting her feelings.

"Sorry to interrupt this little starring contest but I need a ride. Tamsin, can you give me a ride, big sis?" Mary asked in a childish tone.

"You drove here so fuck no. Now I have to take Kenzi home. See you tomorrow partner," Tamsin yelled back to Dyson as she and Kenzi made their way out of the Dal.

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Try to get some sleep tonight," Dyson laughed.

Tamsin flicked him off as she and Kenzi walked out. They had linked their arms together. Dyson laughed at his partner as he watched them leave together.

Mary on the other hand glared at the back of her sister's head.

"Why is Kenzi so clingy to Tamsin?" Mary asked Dyson.

"Well, when Tamsin was reborn Kenzi looked after her and cared for her until Tamsin got her memories back. She grew really attached to Tamsin and when she left Kenzi was heart broken but when Tamsin came back Kenzi became attached to her hip. I really hope they admit their feelings for one another soon because it is just so hard to watch them tip toe around each other," Dyson explained as he began to sober up.

Thankfully he has a strong liver that works like a machine.

"Tamsin actually fell for a human!" Mary said surprised.

"Yeah. She is wings over toes in love with that girl," Dyson said as he laughed.

"You said wings, right?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I did," Dyson said.

"You mean she is on her last life?" Mary asked as she tried to keep the devilish grin from stretching across her face.

"Yeah. I think so. I'm not really an expert on Valkyries," Dyson said.

"Yeah. I guess not. Well, good night," Mary said as she left the bar.

"Good night I guess," Dyson said, a little confused by the blonde woman's behavior.

He shrugged it off and paid for his drinks then left the bar to head back to his apartment.

At Tamsin's Apartment.

Tamsin practically dragged Kenzi up the stairs to her apartment. After she unlocked the door she carried Kenzi into the dark home.

She carefully placed Kenzi down on her bed and went to move away until she felt Kenzi tug on her arm.

"Stay with me," Kenzi said sleepily.

"I will but I just need to change out of these clothes. I think you should do the same," Tamsin said to the sleepy girl.

"If you wanted to get my clothes off you could have asked," Kenzi said with a coy smile.

Tamsin blushed at the thought of seeing Kenzi naked.

""Mum. As much as I would like that I think I will wait until you are sober," Tamsin said seductively into Kenzi's ear.

Kenzi's eyes shot wide open when she heard what the Valkyrie said. She felt her cheeks blush madly and she glanced to look at the other woman to see if she was serious.

Tamsin had moved out of her sight. She heard the bathroom door close and then heard the sink turn on.

Kenzi quickly shed her clothes and let them pile on to the floor beside the queen sized wooden bed. The mattress was so soft along with the pillows but Kenzi kept her eyes trained on the bathroom door.

She watched as Tamsin emerged from the other room. She was dressed in only a black bra that pushed up her medium boobs. She was also wore a thin matching black thong that perfectly fit her body.

Kenzi scanned all of Tamsin's body and saw a tattoo that said 'Family and Love' in Russian. The rest of her body was flawless. She starred at Tamsin's toned stomach. She did not have any hard abs but she could see some starting to form.

"See something you like there short stuff?" Tamsin asked playfully.

She was turned on by one the way Kenzi was starring at her body and two by the way Kenzi looked in her underwear.

Kenzi had on a small red bra that covered her small breasts and she also had on matching red panties. Tamsin saw that she had a few tattoos. One was of a wolf while another was a cat. The two tattoos were fighting for space on her back. The tattoo that really caught Tamsin's eye was the Valkyrie wings that were in the shape of a heart that was right above Kenzi's heart.

She felt a serge of glee run through her body the moment she saw it. She also felt a great bit of love wash over her. She was definitely falling for the human.

"Yeah I do," Kenzi said.

She was still a bit drunk but she could think straight. Or at least somewhat straight.

Kenzi could not take her eyes off Tamsin's gorgeous body. She felt herself become wet as she imagined how Tamsin would taste. She wanted to see all of Tamsin in her naked glory. She ached to reach out and touch the blonde Valkyrie.

Tamsin saw the look of pure lust in Kenzi's eyes and she felt herself become even more wet by just looking at the human.

Her own eyes darkened at the thought of taking the brunette right here and now. But she quickly dispelled those thoughts from her head.

Tamsin quickly slipped into the bed. She positioned herself behind Kenzi. She reached over the small woman's body to turn off the lamp that was on the bedside table. As she stretched her gorgeous body over top of Kenzi she slipped and fell right on top of the girl.

Kenzi let out a squeal as soon as Tamsin's body was on top of her. She tried to push the Valkyrie off of her but her hand gripped Tamsin's right breast.

Tamsin let out an involuntary moan at the contact. Her eyes darkened even more as she felt Kenzi's hand squeeze her breast lightly.

Kenzi's eyes also darkened the moment she heard the Valkyrie moan. She did not remove her hand from the other woman's boob but she decided to gently squeeze it. She heard Tamsin emit yet another moan. Both girls became soaking wet at the noises the Valkyrie was making.

 _Oh my Fae! She likes it. She actually likes me touching her boob. No. Stop it Kenzi. She probably just likes having her boobs squeezed. It has nothing to do with the fact that I am the one squeezing it. She has probably had dozens of girls do this to her. It is just the way her body reacts. A girl like Tamsin would never go for a simple weak human like yourself. Stop thinking about her that way. You are not supposed to be with women. But damn it. She is so hot right now. Maybe if I give her a little peak then she can blame it on the alcohol. We can chalk it up to a drunken mistake._

Kenzi thought to herself as she continued to stare at the beautiful Valkyrie.

Little did she know Tamsin was also having an internal battle inside her head.

 _Fuck. It feels so good to have her hand on my breast. Damn it Tamsin. Get a hold of yourself. She is drunk. Kenzi is not into girls. Even if she were why would she go for you? You are a warrior and a killer. She deserves someone who will protect her from anything. You would only hurt her. But I love the feeling of her touch. It is electric. Ok, maybe I can steal one little kiss. If she does not like it then we can blame it on the alcohol. We can chalk it up to a drunken mistake._

Tamsin thought to herself as she was lost on thought.

She started to lean in and she closed her eyes. She was surprised to find that Kenzi meet her halfway. The moment their lips touch the rest of the world just melted away. It was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered as they felt their lips pressed up against one another. Their both felt sparks flying and fireworks going off in their mouths.

The kiss quickly got heated. Surprisingly Kenzi was the first one to push out her tongue. She ran it along the bottom of Tamsin's lip. Tamsin quickly opened her mouth and allowed the other girl's tongue to come in and explore her warm mouth. Tamsin moaned loudly right into Kenzi's open mouth. Kenzi swallowed the moan and then emitted a loud moan of her own. Tamsin swallowed that moan. Kenzi loved the feeling of Tamsin's warm mouth. Her tongue explored every part of the Valkyrie's warm mouth.

Tamsin pulled Kenzi closer to her until Kenzi was sitting in Tamsin's lap. Kenzi continued to lean down and push her tongue into Tamsin's mouth.

Soon Tamsin pushed Kenzi's tongue out of her mouth and quickly invaded Kenzi's warm mouth. She could taste the alcohol on Kenzi's tongue but Tamsin did not care. She was in heaven. She was kissing the girl of her dreams. She did not care if it was because of the alcohol or anything else. She only cared about this moment.

Both girls put all their emotions into the make out section.

Soon air became thin and both girls reluctantly pulled apart form one another.

The breathed heavily as they tried to fill their lungs back up with much needed oxygen.

Tamsin looked into Kenzi's eyes. She saw all the loved and lust mixed in with a little bit of fear. Tamsin stroked the side of Kenzi's face with her right hand.

"It's ok. I got you," Tamsin said softly as she comforted the girl in her lap.

Kenzi relaxed into the touch and pushed her body closer to Tamsin. Their breasts pushed against one another. Both girls let out a small moan at the contact.

"That was … was wow," Kenzi said.

"Yes it was. Yes it was," Tamsin said with a small smirk.

 _She didn't run away. She kissed me back. Maybe she really does like me. I really hope I did not cross any boundaries._

"Tamsin," Kenzi said. The blonde woman looked up to the human. She starred directly into Kenzi's icy blue orbs.

"Yes?" Tamsin asked a little nervously.

"Can I ask you something … personal?" Kenzi asked in a small voice.

"Sure," Tamsin agreed.

"I wanted to know if you like me or not," Kenzi mumbled and turned her head away.

"What did you say?" Tamsin asked.

"I said I wanted to know if you like me," Kenzi said as she turned away from the Valkyrie again.

"Of course I like you," Tamsin said in a comforting voice.

"No. I don't mean it like that. I mean do you like me sexually or … well … um … like me as in romantically?" Kenzi asked nervously.

Tamsin didn't answer her at first. She was shocked by the brunette's question. Kenzi started to fidget and then started to move away from Tamsin. Tamsin quickly stopped her and pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

Kenzi relaxed instantly into the kiss. She felt all the love that Tamsin was putting into it. She felt her heart beat increase rapidly. She was on cloud 9. She absolutely loved it.

"Does that answer your question?" Tamsin asked with a smirk as they broke the kiss.

Kenzi smiled down at the blonde beauty. She had never felt so much passion put into one little kiss. Tamsin had become her new drug of chose. And she was not planning on kicking it anytime soon.

"No. I think we need to do it a few more times," Kenzi said slyly.

"Very well then," Tamsin said with a smirk on her face.

She quickly pulled Kenzi down for another deep kiss. When they finally broke apart they were breathing heavily.

"It's getting later. We should get some sleep," Tamsin said as she glanced at the alarm clock.

"Oh. Okay then," Kenzi said sadly. She didn't want the night to end just yet but she did need some sleep.

"We will talk in the morning," Tamsin said as she pulled Kenzi close to her.

"That sounds great," Kenzi said as she curled up into Tamsin's side.

She rested her head on top of Tamsin's chest. She could hear her lover's heart beat and smile at the memory of the three kisses they shared that night.

Tamsin quickly fell asleep and Kenzi followed soon after. The only thought on Kenzi's mind was how lucky she was to be with Tamsin. Tamsin thought of how lucky she was to be with Kenzi and how she was going to keep her sister away from her girlfriend. Tamsin smiled at the thought of Kenzi actually agreeing to be her girlfriend. She hoped the small human would be with her. Soon both girls were in a peaceful slumber. They were happily curled up against one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys. Thank you so so so much for all the support on this story. I will be making another chapter for Rizzoli Triangle. That story will probably have a few more to it before it ends. This story should have a good amount of chapters. I plan on having it take place over a long period of time. Once again I have law school, writing my book, and life to deal with so I might not update stories as often as I want. I will try to have a new chapter for one story about every week. Please enjoy and review. Give me feedback and any ideas just send my way. Thanks guys.**

The next morning came very quickly for both girls. Tamsin awoke first. She glanced down to see Kenzi curled up on her side. Her brown hair lay across her stomach. Tamsin drew random patterns on the small of Kenzi's back. She traced her fingers up and down the other girl's back. Tamsin's finger ghosted down to the top of Kenzi's round butt.

Kenzi let out a small moan as she felt Tamsin's fingers come in contact with her perfect booty.

"So you are awake," Tamsin said with a massive grin.

"I have been for a while but I just love the feeling of your hands on my body," Kenzi said with her little cat like grin.

"You mean like this?" Tamsin asks playfully as she squeezes Kenzi butt.

Kenzi emitted a soft moan and buried her face into the crook of Tamsin's neck.

"Yes," Kenzi said lustfully.

"I can think of a few more places that you would love have touched," Tamsin said seductively into Kenzi's ear.

"I can imagine," Kenzi said as she closed her eyes to focus on the new sensations she was feeling.

"I also think you would enjoy it if my tongue were to be included," Tamsin whispered into Kenzi's ear.

Kenzi felt goose bumps form all across her body. She let out a loud moan as she felt Tamsin's hand squeeze her round bottom again. She also felt Tamsin's other hand snake around and ghost across Kenzi's stomach.

"Oh my Fae! That feels so fucking good," Kenzi partially screamed.

"I am glad you feel that way," Tamsin said smugly.

"God. Your hands are amazing," Kenzi said as she felt herself getting wet.

"Glad to know my hands can satisfy," Tamsin said.

"Oh shut up and kiss me already," Kenzi said as she cupped Tamsin's face with both of her hands and pulled the Valkyrie in for a passionate kiss.

Tamsin let out a moan as she pushed her tongue into Kenzi's mouth. Kenzi felt Tamsin's hands glide up her body and cup both of her small breasts. She let out a monstrous moan, which was swallowed by Tamsin's open mouth.

As Tamsin was about to unclasp Kenzi's bra her phone rang.

"God damn it. You have to be shitting me. If that is Dyson I am going to kill him for ruining our special time," Tamsin said angrily as she and Kenzi broke the kiss.

"And I will help you with that," Kenzi said, slightly bit annoyed that their moment was interrupted.

Tamsin reluctantly got out of bed and searched for her phone.

She picked up her pants, which she had discarded the pervious night, and reached inside the right pocket to find her still ringing phone. She quickly glanced at the caller id and saw that it was on fact Dyson. She let out a puff of air before she flipped open the phone.

"You better have a good reason for calling me at this time because if you do not then I will turn you into a fur coat," Tamsin said harshly.

"Wow. Did someone wake up on the right side of the bed?" Dyson asked as he tried to lighten the mood.

"No. Someone got me out of bed when I really would have preferred to stay in it," Tamsin spat.

"Ok then. We have a case that needs our expertise. You can even bring Kenzi along. We might need her help on this one. I have already called Bo and she is on her way as soon as she and the doctor untangle themselves from the sheets," the shifter joked.

"I know the feeling," Tamsin muttered under her breath.

"What was that partner?" Dyson asked.

"I said like you would know the feeling," Tamsin joked back.

"Ouch. I take it you are suffering from a case of blue balls. I would say go to Lauren but she has her hands full with one patient," Dyson joked with his partner.

"I think I will stick with what I have," Tamsin said as she glanced back at Kenzi who was lying on her stomach at the side of the bed.

"I hear ya loud and clear. You can meet us at the crime scene. I will see you in about 30 minutes. Please try to be at least somewhat descent," Dyson joked.

"I will try me best but no promises," Tamsin jokes back as she ends the call.

"Was that Dyson?" Kenzi asked as she rounded on to her back.

"Unfortunately that was him," Tamsin said as she leaned down to give Kenzi a soft kiss.

"Urgh. What did he want?" Kenzi said, slightly annoyed.

"We have a case but he did say I could bring your little cute ass along if I wanted to," Tamsin said flirtatiously.

"Well I think that sounds reasonable," Kenzi said as she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck.

She pulled the Valkyrie closer to her. She starred into her emerald green orbs. She could easily see all the love that was held for her.

"Yes it is. I just have to make sure I do not get distracted by this the whole time," Tamsin said as she squeezed the brunette's ass.

Kenzi released a howling moan as she feels her left butt cheek being squeezed.

"God damn. If you keep doing that then I will have to take you right here, right now," Kenzi said lustfully.

"Oh I would love that but sadly we have to get going. Dyson only gave us 30 minutes to get there," Tamsin said as she moved off the bed.

She walked over to her dresser. She put a little more sway in her hips as she walked. She knew Kenzi would be starring at her perfect ass.

"I could work with 30 minutes," Kenzi said playfully.

"I could too, but I would rather have more time to worship your body. I would want to keep you on edge for hours until you practically explode," Tamsin said as she finished getting dressed.

"God damn it. You are making me wait after hearing that. Way to tease a girl," Kenzi muttered.

"Don't worry. I plan on making it up to you later. But right now you need to get dressed. I would love to have you go in only that but I do not think that is work appropriate," Tamsin said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Tamsin?" Kenzi asked shyly.

"Yes?" Tamsin asked.

"What are we?" the Russian asked.

"What do you mean," Tamsin asked, clearly confused by the brunette's question.

"I mean … um … what exactly are we? Are we dating? Are we friends with benefits? Are we fuck buddies? Are we flirting but not actually doing anything? What exactly are we?" Kenzi asked.

"I think we are-" Tamsin started.

"Because if you don't want to be anything then I would be ok with that. I mean why would you want to be with a simple human? You could easily do so much better. I am not sure if you are only interested in me because your sister was all over me last night. I don't do this. I have never been with a woman before but with you it is different. Hell, you are the first woman I have even kissed. And it was amazing. Don't get me wrong. That was awesome. Every single one was like fireworks going off in my mouth. But I know you would rather be with someone who has had plenty of experience. You could so much better than me but if you do want to be together then how would that work? I don't have a job, well not a legal job. But you have a real job and I don't want to mess with it," Kenzi rambled.

Tamsin quickly walked up to the pacing brunette and silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Tamsin asked.

"No. Not really but I did like it," Kenzi said with a coy smile.

"I could not do any better even if I tried. Kenzi, you are amazing in so many different ways that I am surprised that you are not already taken. When I look at you I do not see a weak human. I see a strong, intelligent, and stubborn woman. I want to be with you," Tamsin said sincerely.

"Does this mean we are dating?" Kenzi asked hopefully.

"Yes," Tamsin answered tersely.

"Yeah," Kenzi squealed before she crashed her lips into her girlfriend's.

"Now that we have that out of the way can we please hurry?" Tamsin asked.

"Sure. Let me just grab some of me spare clothes that I keep here then we can go," Kenzi said as she gave her girlfriend one last kiss before she bounced off to get her clothes.

Tamsin watched Kenzi's ass bounce as she ran across the room.

"God damn. That ass is going to be the death of me one day," Tamsin said as she waited by the door.

"I'm ready. Let's go," Kenzi said.

"Let's get going short stack," Tamsin smirked.

"After my amazing Valkyrie girlfriend," Kenzi said playfully.

"You just want to look at my ass on the way out," Tamsin said.

"Maybe," Kenzi said as she began to blush.

At the Crime Scene.

Tamsin and Kenzi both arrive at the crime scene in Tamsin's truck. They had sat in comfortable silence on the way there but Kenzi started to get nervous as they approached the scene.

She didn't know whether or not Tamsin wanted to talk about them dating to everyone else.

 _Maybe she just doesn't want to tell everyone so soon. I mean we just started dating this morning. Maybe she just doesn't want to tell her sister. I know I would not tell my parents. They would probably try to kill me or Tamsin or both. Just calm down Kenzi. You will be fine. Just act normal. Well, as normal as possible._

Kenzi thought to herself. She was unaware that her girlfriend was starring at her.

"Kenzi. Are you ok?" Tamsin asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh … um … yeah. Sorry about that. I was just lost in thought," Kenzi said as she tried to play it off.

"What were you thinking about?" Tamsin asked.

"I was thinking about if you wanted to tell everyone about us dating," Kenzi said.

"We can tell later. I want their focus to be on the crime scene. Ok?" Tamsin asked as she rested her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Ok," Kenzi said as she smiled at her girlfriend.

They walk over to the scene. Dyson and Bo are standing around the body of a young woman. She appears to be in her mid twenties. She has dark brown hair, which looks a lot like Kenzi's. She shares many characteristics with Kenzi. Tamsin's stomach tightens a little at what she sees.

It is clearly a Valkyrie kill. But she is the only Valkyrie, other than her sister, in the area.

"I do not like the look of this," Dyson said as he looked at the two women.

"You're telling me. She looks like Kenzi's twin," Bo said.

"This is a Valkyrie kill. I can still feel some of the doubt lingering around her," Tamsin said as she moves closer to examine the body.

"Should I be worried that someone is killing great looking women?" Kenzi joked.

She tried to lighten the mood but she could tell that Tamsin was on edge. Everyone else was too but she could tell that Tamsin knew something.

Bo took notice and glared at the Valkyrie.

"So are you saying that this is your kill?" Bo asked in a harsh tone.

"What? Are you fucking stupid? No. This is not my kill. I have not killed anyone in about a week," Tamsin said defensively.

"Bo-Bo, you can not just assume that this was Tamsin," Kenzi said as she came to her girlfriend's defense.

"Where were you last night?" Bo said to Tamsin.

"I was with Kenzi," Tamsin said to the succubus.

"Bullshit. You can't just drag Kenzi into all this," Bo partially screams.

"Bo! It's true. I was with Tamsin all night and this morning. She could not have done it," Kenzi said to her best friend.

"If you did not do this shit than who did?" Bo asked.

"I have a feeling I know who," Tamsin said.

"Care to share," Dyson said.

"My sister is in town and she is the only other Valkyrie in the area," Tamsin said.

"Ok then we will question her and see if she did do this," Dyson said.

"Let's just get out of here. I need a drink," Tamsin said as she walked back to her beat up truck.

"I'll come with you," Kenzi said as she quickly followed behind her girlfriend.

Tamsin flashed a small smile at her. She knew Kenzi would have her back no matter what.

They pull up right outside of the Dal. Tamsin and Kenzi both hop out of the truck. Tamsin shuts her door while Kenzi uses her butt to close her door.

"That ass of yours can do many things but it can also get you into trouble," Tamsin said seductively to Kenzi.

"That is why I have a strong Valkyrie girlfriend," Kenzi said as she shook her butt into Tamsin's groin.

"God damn woman. One of these days that ass is going to kill me," Tamsin said as she grabbed Kenzi's butt cheeks.

Kenzi released a soft moan and rocked her hips back into Tamsin's hands so she could get more contact.

They walk into the Dal and sit at the bar. Trick was behind the bar, washing dishes.

He looked up to see his two best customers.

"Not that I don't like your company but why are you two here so early?" Trick asked.

"I will tell you if you get us something to drink," Tamsin said.

"Bottle of vodka with no glass for the Valkyrie and a bottle of vodka with a glass for the human," Trick said as he pulled out two bottles of vodka from under the counter.

"You know us to well," Kenzi joked.

"So why are you two here so early?" Trick asked.

"We had a case this morning but Dyson and Bo are handling it so me and Kenzi decided to get a drink," Tamsin explained.

"Ok then. That reminds me. Tamsin, I have something for you downstairs. I'll show you where it is," Trick said as he exited the bar.

Tamsin followed the short man downstairs. Less than a minute after they disappeared down the stairs Mary walked into the bar.

She immediately spotted the human. Her lips curled into a devilish grin.

 _Oh I am going to have fun with you._

Mary thought to herself as she walked up behind Kenzi. She leaned against the bar.

"Drinking alone I see," Mary said.

Kenzi jumped a little at the other Valkyrie's words.

"What are you doing here?" Kenzi asked.

She wanted to keep the blonde here until Tamsin came back but she did not want to talk with this woman at all.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop on by and get a drink," Mary said as she lightly stroked a few of her fingers down Kenzi's arm.

"I'm just here to get something to drink then I will be leaving," Kenzi said as she moved her arm away from the other woman.

"If you need a ride I could easily give you one," Mary said seductively into Kenzi's ear.

"I think I will take the bus," Kenzi said as she tried to move.

"But you just got here. You should stay for at least for a few more drinks," Mary said as she bolded Kenzi's way.

"Fine but only a few," Kenzi said as she moved back to her seat.

"That a girl," Mary said as she grabbed the bottle of vodka and another glass.

She poured some vodka into both glasses and handed one to Kenzi. She took it from the other woman but noticed that Mary's fingers lingered on her hand way to long.

"Cheers," Mary said as she raised her glass.

"Um … yeah. Cheers," Kenzi said nervously as she raised her glass.

They banged glassed and drank the vodka quickly. Well, Mary downed the whole thing in one go while Kenzi took a few small sips.

"Come on. I know you can drink faster than that. You have to use your tongue. Trust me when I say I know how to use my tongue," Mary said as she leaned in close to Kenzi.

Kenzi looks at the other woman with wide eyes. She goes to open her mouth when Mary jumps her and sticks her tongue down Kenzi's throat.

Kenzi quickly tries to push the other woman off of her but Mary is stronger than her. She punches at the woman but Mary keeps her tongue deep in Kenzi's throat.

A few seconds later Dyson and Bo walk into the Dal. They both quickly freeze the moment they see what is happening.

Dyson quickly runs toward the Valkyrie.

"Get the hell off her," Dyson yelled.

A few moments later Tamsin and Trick emerge from downstairs.

Tamsin quickly darts toward Kenzi. Her eyes darken with hate as she runs towards her sister. The only thing on her mind is getting her girlfriend away from that bitch.

"Stay the fuck away from her," Tamsin screams as she punches Mary in the stomach.

Finally the forced kiss is broken. Kenzi fells off her bar stool and immediately spits out the taste of Mary.

Mary quickly recovers from the blow and is on her feet in an instant.

"Bring it on bitch," Mary said evilly.

"You never touch her again," Tamsin yelled.

Mary's features quickly darken as she shows off her Valkyrie.

"You know that shit does not work me you stupid bitch?" Tamsin spat.

"Who said I was using it on you?" Mary said with an evil grin.

Tamsin quickly turned around to see Kenzi starring at her in fear.

"Shit," Tamsin said loudly.

She quickly drew her dagger and through it straight into Mary's skull.

The other Valkyrie dissolved into ash. They all watch as her ashes float up into the air before they disappear.

Tamsin quickly runs back to Kenzi. Kenzi quickly scoots back away from Tamsin.

"Please don't touch me," Kenzi said as tears begin to roll down her face.

Tamsin feels like she has been stabbed in the heart the moment she hears those words.

"Please Kenzi. It's me. Tamsin. I am not going to hurt you," Tamsin said as tears of her own began to form.

"I don't believe you," Kenzi said.

"Please Kenzi. I love you. I could never harm you. You are not thinking straight. It is because of that bitch Mary that you are thinking this way. Please. I could never hurt my girlfriend," Tamsin plead.

Kenzi slowly turned to look at the blonde woman. Tamsin slowly stepped closer and when she didn't see Kenzi move back at all she enveloped the smaller girl in a loving embrace.

Everyone else stood around and silently watched the two women embrace each other.

"I love you," Tamsin whispered into Kenzi's ear.

"I … I love you too," Kenzi said as tears of joy replaced her old tears.

Both women looked into each other's eyes and saw all the love they had for one another in them.

They leaned in closer and shared a loving kiss. Neither of them cared about who was watching. All they cared about is the loving and passionate moment they were sharing.

They finally break apart and stand up. Kenzi leaned into Tamsin's side and Tamsin wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

"I will see you tomorrow partner," Tamsin said as she and Kenzi exited the Dal.

They both got back into Tamsin's truck and Tamsin drove them both back to her place.

They had a lot to talk about.

 **AN: Hey guys. Thank you all so much for reading this. I plan on making this even longer with more challenges for our two heroes to face. With Rizzoli Triangle, I am working on that one right now and I plan on making it a few more chapters. I am having a lot more fun with this than I am with the Rizzoli one. Please support both stories. I do plan on making a NCIS Zabby fanfic soon along with a CSI Miami DuVista one. I love all the support I get from all you guys. It keeps me going. Send me any ideas you may have and until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Family Problems Chapter 3

 **AN: Hey guys. Thank you all so much for the support on this one and on my other story. I plan on trying to make a new chapter ever other day if possible. I will be working and I was moving into my new apartment so I haven't done a whole lot of work. I part on making this story three parts. With Rizzoli Triangle I plan on making about five more chapters. Please review and give me any suggestions on what other kinds of stories I should do. Enjoy.**

It started to rain heavily outside as Tamsin carried Kenzi into her apartment. The small human curled into her girlfriend's arms. She was still frightened and confused from Mary's powers.

Tamsin was just glad that her bitch of a sister was dead and would not be coming back any time soon.

Kenzi whimpered softly as thunder sounded loudly outside.

"It's okay. I got you," Tamsin said softly as she ran her hand through Kenzi's brown locks.

"I don't want you to hurt me," Kenzi said quietly.

Kenzi's comment felt like a million daggers had just stabbed Tamsin's heart. She could never harm Kenzi. She was her soul and the reason she was alive.

"I could never harm you Kenzi. I love you to much to ever hurt you," Tamsin whispered into Kenzi's ear.

"Why does it feel like I can't trust you?" Kenzi asked.

"It is because of Mary. She used her powers of doubt to have you second guessing yourself," Tamsin explained.

"But I still feel scared," Kenzi said.

"I will always protect you. I love you and I will never let you be harmed," Tamsin said.

She placed a comforting hand on top of Kenzi's head. The small Russian flinched a little but she quickly leaned into the gently touch.

"I … I love you too," Kenzi said with a small smile.

Tamsin smiled down at her girlfriend.

"We will work together and I will never let anyone lay a hand on you," Tamsin said.

"My big bad Valkyrie," Kenzi said with a smile.

"I'm glad someone has started to regain their confidences," Tamsin said.

"I just needed someone to hold me," Kenzi said as she snuggled in closer to the taller woman.

"Who knew you were so clingy?" Tamsin mused.

"Only for you," Kenzi said sweetly.

"I am glad to be so lucky," Tamsin said.

"You know how to make a girl happy," Kenzi said.

"Like I said before, I know how to make a girl happy in more ways than one," Tamsin said with a smug grin on her face.

Kenzi began to turn bright red.

"Fuck you," Kenzi said playfully.

"Gladly," Tamsin quipped back.

"I would so want to but I am the kind of girl you need to buy dinner for first," Kenzi said.

"Oh really?" Tamsin asked.

"I am for reals yo. If you want any of my goods then you have to show mama a good time," Kenzi said as her hands roamed her body.

"I can easily show you a good time," Tamsin said as she grabbed Kenzi's butt.

"You have to by me dinner first," Kenzi said.

"I would be more than happy to eat you," Tamsin said as she squeezed Kenzi's tight little rear.

Kenzi released a soft moan and rocked her hips into Tamsin's touch.

"I would love that but I am not on the menu tonight," Kenzi said as she removed Tamsin's hands.

"Damn it. Why do you have to have such a great ass?" Tamsin asked frustrated.

"Because I have such a great body," Kenzi said with a smirk.

"Ok then I will order us some food then we will move on to desert," Tamsin said seductively into Kenzi's ear.

Kenzi shivered at the thought of Tamsin taking over her body.

"I would absolutely love that," Kenzi said.

"But?" Tamsin asked.

"Besides the one you cant stop grabbing. We are going out on a real date. Not just some take out. I want you to take me to a nice restaurant and buy me a nice dinner. Oh and some good alcohol," Kenzi said as she went into Tamsin's bedroom.

"Why do I have to pay?" Tamsin whined.

"Because you are the one with all the money," Kenzi said as she removed her shirt.

"Not that I am saying that I don't like you taking off your clothes but what are you doing?" Tamsin asked as she starred at Kenzi's boobs.

"I am getting dressed and want to look nice for the restaurant you will be taking me to," Kenzi said as she removed her jeans.

"Hot damn. I could eat you right up," Tamsin said as her eyes turned dark.

"You can eat all you want after dinner," Kenzi said seductively.

"I will find us some place to eat that is nearby," Tamsin said.

"Why nearby?" Kenzi asked.

"Because after dinner I won't be able to control myself," Tamsin said before she ran off to found a restaurant that is nearby.

"Damn I love that woman," Kenzi said to herself.

 **AN: There you go guys. Sorry it was so short. I had planned on typing more but today just slipped away. I watched almost all of the new season of Orange is the New Black today. Time just slipped away but I promise all of you a longer chapter next time. I am switching between stories. Next chapter I write it will be for Rizzoli Triangle. The one after that will be for this story. I plan on making a Ziva/Abby fanfic soon so watch out for that one. Until next time guys.**


End file.
